Firefly (G.I. Joe Movie)
Summary Firefly is a Cobra character from the G.I. Joe series, who is a specialist in explosives and demolitions, and is also an accomplished pilot. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically and with different light firearms. Up to 9-A with all his firefly missiles, other missiles and rocket grenades, higher with preparation. Name: Unidentified, commonly known as Firefly Origin: G.I. Joe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cobra member; explosive/detonation specialist; sabotage specialist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; martial arts; highly proficient at wielding different weapons and firearms; is good at hand-to-hand combat and some weapon disarming; Vehicular Mastery; Explosion Manipulation with explosives; enhanced sight and hearing (with firefly drones and remote control device); Stealth Mastery; good at preparation (said to be able to break out of eight prisons and break into one that took down a lot of G.I. Joe Team soldiers and rescued Cobra Commander and Storm Shadow); hacking (with some preparation) Attack Potency: Wall level physically and with various weapons (Trades blows with Roadblock. Should not be physically weaker than Storm Shadow) Up to Small Building level with all his firefly missiles or other missiles and rocket grenades, higher with preparation (can break heavily fortified prison walls and took down a lot of guards armed with various firearms and armor) Speed: At least Athletic human travel speed with Supersonic reactions (Can dodge gun fire within arm-length and deal with enemies who can do the same) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human, possibly Athletic Human (Can kick off Roadblock. Should be comparable to but weaker than Roadblock) Striking Strength: Wall Class. At least Wall Class to Small Building Class with weapons and preparation time Durability: Wall level (Traded blows with Roadblock. Survived various explosions during Roadblock's pursuit on him and was finally defeated ultimately with all his remaining firefly missiles detonated by Roadblock on Firefly himself point blank) Stamina: Presumably high Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with various guns, firearms, and his own firefly missiles. Standard Equipment: Standard US army suit with a helmet, a bulletproof vest and standard US army arsenal, including at least: a knife; two pistols; submachine guns; at least one stack of firefly missiles accompanying with a remote comtrol device with a touch screen Non-Standard Equipment: A missile launcher with missiles; gas can; flashlight; multitool; explosives; a motorbike mounted with at least 2 machine guns and 2 missiles capable of turning into six more missiles; a parachute; grenades in various shapes (including several glass spheres) Intelligence: At least above average, possibly high. Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, various firearms, vehicles and explosive/demolition knowledge. Weaknesses: Ordinary human weakness. Can sometimes be arrogant. Firefly is not shown capable of controlling frefly missiles and doing close quarters combat at the same time. The remote control of firefly missiles can be snatched by enemies and, because of the user-friendliness of the interfaces, can be used against himself by enemies, like Roadblock did near the end of the movie. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:G.I. Joe Category:Explosion Users Category:Pilots Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Characters Category:Preparation Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9